DBZ Shorts
by bewize
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles. The chapters will not be in any particular continuity; they are totally unrelated, except by length; this is mostly a writing exercise. Enjoy! NOW ACCEPTING CHARACTER CHALLENGES!
1. Ask a Stupid Question

Ask a Stupid Question…

Gohan was hungry. Not exactly a surprising turn of events. He was always hungry. Quickly, stealthily, he snuck into the kitchen seeking food. His mom had made it clear that she didn't approve of snacking. Actually, it was the mess that snacking left behind that she didn't approve of.

Still, he was a Saiyan warrior! He could fly; he could blow up a boulder without breaking a sweat. Surely, he could sneak into the kitchen, no problem. After all, what was faster than a Saiyan?

The answer, he ruminated sadly up to his elbows in dish suds, was a mother.


	2. Back And Forth

**Back and Forth**

**Left, right. Left, right. Turn. **

**The Prince of all Saiyans paced. A stranger might think that he was nervous. If they were foolish enough to say it, it'd be their last statement. **

**He wasn't nervous… just… tense.**

**Right, left. Right, left. Turn.**

**How much longer? For Kami's sake, it'd been _hours!_**

**He stopped glaring at the door, looking so furious that when the nurse pushed through a second later, she stepped back, shielding the small bundle in her arms.**

**"Well?!" Vegeta demanded, suddenly rooted to the floor.**

**"It's a girl."**

**A stranger might say he was relieved. Or even happy…**


	3. Keeping the Silence

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Out for a Walk)

Keeping the Silence

He tripped over the rubble that covered the ground. Somehow he managed to keep his balance, and he surveyed the damage.

South City… rebuilt... redestroyed.

He'd not been able to stop it this time either. Wordlessly, he kept walking. Each shattered building; every burning car; every house that was smoldering in ruin was etched into his memory.

He was going to make them pay. One day, he would destroy them.

The only sound was the wind. All the explosions and screaming were over for now. He kept the silence as he walked down the road. Their time was running out…


	4. Memories

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: BANG!)

Memories

BANG!

The noise had him moving in a second. Instinctively, he rolled off the bed, taking Videl with him.

"Gohan…" Her voice sounded irritated. "It was a car backfiring."

He blinked in the silence. "Sorry, sweetheart." Sheepishly, he helped her to her feet and back into bed.

"What was it this time?"

"Buu." Gohan rolled over. The nightmares came in waves. Videl had gotten good at handling them… considering she usually ended up on the floor.

Videl inched over to hug him. She had promised to love him till death did them part; bad dreams included. He was worth it.


	5. Finality

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: BANG!)

Finality

The mushroom cloud that erupted over the city sealed his fate even before he heard the explosion that went with it.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" He heard himself speaking out loud, even though his soul had known this moment would come.

Besides him, Trunks was pleading to be allowed to come along. To help him… He met his student's eyes with great sadness.

A single blow to the neck, and he laid the boy down.

This was his final battle. He only prayed that he could sell his life dearly enough to help... to make it worth it.


	6. Lost

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Innocence)

Warning: Angst

Lost

The difference between a boy and a man is a moment in time. It is a single truth made of blood and dust and learned through tears of grief and loss.

Life is fragile and people die.

Gohan didn't remember his father's death, but Piccolo's would be forever engraved on his soul. He held his teacher's hand as the unthinkable happened and Piccolo moved to the next dimension. Although he cried because of Piccolo's death, his soul mourned the loss of his own innocence.

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.

Five years old is too young to grow up...


	7. The Eye of the Beholder

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Innocence)

The Eye of the Beholder

Vegeta scowled. He had faced pain and nearly certain death hundreds of times in his life. But, his undoing turned out to be a child.

"I had to write a story about my hero in school." Bra beamed at him. "I picked you because you're strong an' smart an' none of the other daddies have ever saved the world."

Belatedly, he wondered how many of the "other daddies" had destroyed as many worlds as he had.

He couldn't make up for his past, but in the eyes of his daughter, he was innocent of those crimes. He was a hero.


	8. Proven Guilty

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Innocence.)

Proven Guilty

(Inspired by my friend, DiabelGT)

Trunks glared at the man on the pallet. He was soaked in sweat and unconscious, but the only emotion Trunks could feel for him was contempt.

"Goku," he whispered, 'You fool."

It was the one thing that Trunks and his father could agree on.

Goku cried out in pain and Trunks turned to stare out of the window. He'd given them three years and still Goku had refused to seek out Gero and stop the battle before it was begun.

Goku thought Gero was innocent of any crimes until they had happened. But Goku hadn't grown up in Trunks' world.


	9. Something Missing

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Moonlight.)

A/N: I had a request in the reviews. Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

By request: For Zhealy: the Chibis

**Something Missing**

"You don't have one either." Goten pointed out. "Maybe all Saiyans don't get them."

"But Gohan had one when he was our age." Trunks held out a picture they'd found as proof. "And my dad said something about having one once."

Goten craned his neck around trying to see his backside. "Maybe they fall off?"

"Why would they do that?" Trunks frowned.

"I dunno." Goten shrugged. "I'm bored. Let's go outside."

"It's night, dummy." Trunks scoffed.

"There's a full moon. We can see." Goten pleaded with his best friend.

"Well... okay." Trunks agreed. "We'll ask my mom about tails later."


	10. The Best Laid Plans

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Moonlight.)

A/N: I had a request in the reviews. Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

By request:For AriRashkae- Bardock/Raditz

The Best Laid Plans

Bardock waited for moonrise; the tick under his eye the only indication of his agitation.

It was time for the strength of the newest warriors to be judged. He could see Raditz waiting. If he was strong enough… then Bardock's plan would work.

He didn't want his son on Vegetasai. It wasn't safe, even if he was the only one to see the end coming. Kakarot was already gone, sent to conquer some insignificant planet. If Raditz was chosen for the Prince's unit, both sons would be safe. So, he waited. Only a few more minutes; then he would know.


	11. Working Conditions

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: At Work.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

"Woman!"

Dr. Brief considered his project. If he could figure out why the equation wasn't working…

"I have a name!" Bulma's shouted back. He changed two numbers around. Maybe…

"I told you to have dinner waiting on me!" Vegeta's answering roar punctuated a breakthrough, and, delighted, Dr. Brief looked at the finished project. His hand shot out automatically to steady the vase on the edge of his desk that rattled whenever Vegeta slammed the door.

"Fix your own dinner!"

Glancing at the clock, he saw the time and got up. After all, there was something to be said for routine.


	12. Benefits Package

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: At Work.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

By Request: For AriRashkae's Husband- Nappa (The Ginyu Frog might take me a while… lol)

Benefit Package

Nappa loved his job! He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. Get up, conquer a planet, make a fortune… what more could he ask for?

The only thing… his boss. Not Frieza. He hated that reptile and didn't consider him as anything other than a contractor of sorts.

But, Vegeta scared him sometimes. He didn't seem to find pleasure in his work and that made Nappa uneasy. Every move was cold and calculated. Nappa often found his own enjoyment severely curtailed by a single glace from Vegeta.

Still, he thought the benefits made putting up with Vegeta worth it.


	13. Deluded

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Illusions.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

By Request: For AriRashkae - the Ginyu Frog

**Self-Delusion**

He was the strongest. He was the best. He was elite! As the head of Frieza's most feared fighters, it was only natural that he should possess good looks, charm, the ability to strike fear or admiration into the hearts of onlookers, and a wonderful stage presence.

Taking a deep breath, the Captain leapt into his newest pose. Grandeur, power, authority and command radiated from every pore. His eyes glared at those surrounding him, deigning to notice them. They were nothing compared to him.

He was Ginyu!

Secretly, though, he didn't think it worked quite as well with webbed feet.


	14. Priceless

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: The Battle. This was inspired by DiabelGT.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you RR, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

Priceless

"You're not fit to be a true Saiyan."

Trunks stared at himself in the mirror, his father's words echoing  
through his head. It was true; his hair wasn't black, nor his eyes.  
He didn't look like Vegeta, or the Sons.

But he was Saiyan where it counted. He had grown up hearing about  
Saiyan pride and it burned in his veins. He had Saiyan strength,  
Saiyan blood. His father's race was not dead. He would prove his  
father wrong. He would prove that he was an acceptable heir to the  
royal title. He would be a Saiyan, whatever the cost…


	15. Unasked Questions

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Things We Cannot Say.

By Request for: Lonliness Dreams. And my apologies because this isn't what I'd like to give you. I'll keep working on one using the specific characters you wanted, but this is the what I've managed to come up with so far.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you RR, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

Unasked Questions

I could feel his eyes on me, watching me. Normally I wouldn't have  
cared. Still… for the first time in my life, I wanted to know what  
someone else was thinking.

We'd been joined; one person. Fused. We had no secrets. My opinion  
of him had changed little, although I'll admit he is smarter than I  
thought. I would be willing to say he could compete in a mental  
competition with a tree now.

I suppose that Kakarot knows me better than anyone. What a terrifying  
thought.

Still, I can't help but wonder: What does he think of me now?


	16. Unspoken Answers

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Things We Cannot Say. Unspoken Answers is the sequel to Unasked Questions. This was written by request for Kichi who wanted to know what Goku thought.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you RR, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

Unspoken Answers

He knew I was watching him, but his pride kept him from asking me the question on his mind. You can't hide from me anymore, Vegeta. I know how you think… I know what you think… I know you.

I've seen your past. I watched you refuse to cry when Frieza made you leave your father. You aren't the arrogant bastard you pretend to be. Not all of you. There is a spark of compassion buried inside you. You never could hide it from me, but after your fight with Buu, you can't hide it from anyone.

I was right.


	17. No Return

(REMINDER: This is an unrelated drabble. These were written in responses to specific challenges on a fanfic group I belong to. This challenge was: Can't Go Back.)

A/N: Since I think it might be fun to try and write new characters, if you R&R, I will attempt to write a drabble using your request. Name the characters of your choice in the reviews.

Written for: Aseret Kitsune, with many apologies for the long delay! And I haven't forgotten the two previous requests. This one just bit harder at the moment.

Title: No Return

Word Count: 100

* * *

Gohan didn't train as obsessively as he used to. He still sparred with Piccolo when challenged, he still went through his daily routine, but there was no fire in it.

One day, frustrated as Gohan failed to press an advantage, Piccolo demanded to know why. He later wished he hadn't.

"That day, the Cell Games… I learned something." Gohan shook his head, trying to explain. "Before I transformed, I just wanted to win. Afterwards, I wanted to hurt Cell and make him suffer. I don't want to know what its like to want to do those things. But, I do."


	18. Twist of Fate

A/N: I am back from my extended hiatus and I will be updating these drabbles as soon as possible now. I promise that I have not forgotten about the ones that I have promised to reiviewers. The same promise stands, if you review and make a character request, I will write a drabble using that character!

* * *

Twist of Fate 

Trunks stared at the glow in the clearing. It seemed that no matter where or when he was, Gohan was destined to be his protector. He had come back again to past to protect his Master; yet again, he was forced to the sidelines as the battle unfolded.

He had learned from his mistakes, though. He would not interfere or get in the way. Still it stung his pride to let another fight his battles; worse, now, Gohan was only a boy.

As Cell powered up, Trunks prayed that at some time he would have the chance to repay Gohan.


	19. Mission Accomplished

Title: Mission Accomplished

Challenge: Touch the Sky

Written by request for Aseret Kitsune

* * *

Gohan lay on his back, laughter cascading from his throat, as he stared up into the sky. He could feel power draining from him with each passing second, but it was no longer a concern. He didn't have to be afraid anymore. Cell had evaporated, he had felt it.

His father's voice still echoed in his head, "I'm proud of you, Gohan. And I love you." Later, he would deal with the grief that still lay under the surface from his father's death but for this one second in time, he simply laughed. After all, he had done the impossible.


	20. Face of God

Title: The Face of God

Challenge Touch the Sky

* * *

Of all the things he'd done in life, few felt so right, so beautiful, so perfect as this one simple act. Goku was flying. The ground fell away beneath his feet and his own energy surged as he rocketed both away from the ground.

He had always believed that he'd been born to fly. It had not been a surprise when he could. The only sounds that he heard at this height were his own breathing and his own laughter. None of the commotion or strain of everyday life could touch him here.

Here, he found peace. Here, he believed.


End file.
